


Altin Tickle Booth

by otomiyatickles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consensual tickling, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Public Tickling, Size Difference, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Yuri catches Otabek in a rather, no,veryweird and unique act: he’s participating in a special ‘Tickle Booth’ event for charity. For some reason, Yuri is not pleased and demands explanation. Only to get dragged along in it instead.





	Altin Tickle Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 9/5/'18.  
> Prompt: “…No. I mean yes!” + “I’d call this kidnapping if you don’t let me go right now!”

Nothing was ever the same after Yuri traveled to Kazakhstan to surprise his best friend Otabek. Nothing would ever be.

On his way sneaking towards Otabek’s ice skating rink where he was sure to be found, he walked straight into a huge mass of girls lining up. 

There was a huge banner with the English text ‘Altin Tickle Booth’ -- _get tickled here by your National Hero for charity_! - Kazakh translation included. Yuri’s face was immediately on fire. Tickle... booth?! Charity? What the heck! Kazakhstan was weird! Otabek was _weird_! 

The line went all the way into the skating rink, and Yuri jumped a few times to catch a glimpse of what was going on inside through the window.

At the end of the huge line there was Otabek, surrounded by balloons, banners of the charity organization (sick children in hospitals), giving all the girls prince-like smiles and making them laugh by tickling them up to a minute. 

The girls then shook his hand, blushing crazily and shuffled away, fawning over him non-stop. Ugh. 

Yuri had been torn between stomping away angrily, staying there to watch and to stand in line just to yell in Otabek’s face wtf he was doing. He chose the last option. He put on the hood of his hoodie to cover himself, just in case, stood in line and sighed. This had to be done. 

He felt betrayed. It was three years since he and Otabek became friends. They didn’t see each other that much, just at regular ice skating events, a few meet-ups outside ice skating activities and a couple of beers, but most of all they stayed in contact - daily - on chat and called each other sometimes. 

Still, all that time Yuri had never known Otabek could be such a player dork. Besides... _tickling_! Who would even want to... ? Who would want to line up for that, even if it was Otabek? Who would want to _do_ it? Why was he doing it in the first place? So many questions. 

It took literally 15 minutes to finally get inside, and now he noticed how much he was surrounded by laughter. 

It echoed all over the place, some girls even screamed, and Otabek just charmingly did his job. Received the money in a pot, tickled them, handshake, on to the next. 

The more he saw this happen, the more embarrassed Yuri felt to be watching his friend doing such things, and the more he felt like asking him what the hell he was thinking. Finally, the girl in front of him left, and he came eye to eye with Otabek. 

He threw off his hood, showing himself not only to Otabek but to the girl crowd as well and oh these ice skating geeks knew who stood in front of them right now. They all cheered, squealed, and started to take pictures. Kazakhstan’s national hero’s pretty stoic face brightened at the sight of his friend.

“Yura!” he said. Well, the surprise plan worked, it was just going much more different than planned now. Yuri spread his arms.  


“The hell Beka! What’s all this?” The girls behind him giggled nervously, whispering things he couldn’t understand behind his back.   


“Charity. They suggested I’d do a kissing booth but I’m not really into that,” Otabek said, and he shrugged. Yuri gaped at him.  


“Oh, so you are into _this_ then?” He signaled at the sign behind Otabek where it also said - in huuuge letters - ALTIN TICKLE BOOTH.   


“I just thought it couldn’t hurt.” Again that shrug! Yuri had no idea why he was feeling so pissed off now. In his eyes, tickling was even more intimate than kissing and he had no idea why. He felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of that, the embarrassing thought. It was just tickling... Why did he think so seriously of it?   


Otabek was probably wondering the same, since he looked at him in confusion, and Yuri blushed.

There was so much to say, to ask, but all those questions and things he had thought of turned to ash in his head. Brainfart. He opened his mouth, closed it again, tried to say something again and sputtered.

“I eh, you... hm.. Whatever. I can’t believe you’re doing something like this,” he murmured, and he then turned to walk away.   


“Hey, wait!” Otabek grabbed his hand and Yuri looked up angrily.  


“You weren’t planning on leaving already?” Otabek asked.  


“…No. I mean yes! I’m leaving this _place_ , I mean. This here.” Yuri spread his arms again. Somehow just that movement got the crowd all fangirly and crazy again.

“I’m not leaving the _country_ yet. You and I --” Yuri pointed at the both of them.

“We’ve got things to talk about. I’ll see you later when you’re finished. Call me,” Yuri said, glaring at him, and he gasped when Otabek pulled him closer and twirled him around so he ended up pressed with his back against his chest. 

The girl crowd squeeaaaled and everyone started to make pictures like crazy again. Oh boy. Otabek smirked and muttered in Yuri’s ear:   


“You can’t possibly leave before I finish my business? For you, I’ll do it for _free_.” Yuri gasped again when he felt Otabek squeeze at his side.   


“Beka...” he shuddered, clenching his teeth to control the laughter that threatened to come out.  


“Don’t... you dare..” he said. Otabek looked over Yuri’s head at the crowd and gave a wink.  


“Special showtime~” It wasn’t that different from what he did to the countless fangirls before him, but Yuri went absolutely insane. 

Otabek attacked him with both hands, fingers kneading his sides, crawling all over his body and Yuri’s hoodie offered only little protection against this guy’s firm grip.  


“STaha- no! EYahaaha!” Yuri flailed his arms, tried to run but got pulled in an even tighter bear hug, and tickled like he had never been before. Shit shit shiiiiit! The fangirl crowd went crazy and photographed, filmed the whole thing as much as they could.   


“I wouldn’t have thought it would be this effective,” Otabek said calmly, and Yuri’s eyes widened when cold fingers managed to find the edge of his hoodie so they could slip under and get better access.  


“NO - AAhahaha nonono Bekahaha stop!” he cried, laughter flowing out of him non-stop as if he was a broken radio. He couldn’t stop himself, his laughter just kept coming out, and his body spasmed and twitched after each extra touch Otabek tortured him with.  


“No! BEheheka! I s-swear! I’ll kihihill you!” Yuri squealed. Coming here was a mistake. A very big mistake. Yuri’s eyes practically fell out from how big they were when Otabek spidered his fingers all over of his bare skin, climbing further up to tease not only his stomach but also his sides and ribs. He was even getting dangerously close to his armpits, but thank god he didn’t get there fully.

All this under his _clothes_. Yuri hadn’t seen him do that to any of the girls, hell no, but was this because they were friends? Was this some special treatment Yuri was getting? Should he be happy now!?   


“Ah I guess that was one minute already,” Otabek said, and Yuri thanked the Gods when his wiggling fingers finally stopped their assault on him, and he slumped weakly in Otabek’s grip. Otabek’s hand remained under his shirt, but Yuri was too tired, panting too much to do anything about it.  


“Excuse me ladies, guess it’ll be your turn now,” Otabek said with a smile. Instead of approval he got a loud:  


“KYAAaa!” from the crowd though and they started to throw coins into the money pot for charity.  


“Do it again! Do it again!” Oh boy. Yuri’s eyes widened in realization. He had become the entertainment now. They were paying _big_ for it. He saw how coins and more coins landed into the pot. Even bills. He began to kick his legs weakly.   


“Noooo..” he murmured, but not loud enough to exceed the cheering noise. Despite that Yuri, Russia’s precious fairy was flopping in Otabek’s arms like a helpless fish, two staff members came up to Otabek from backstage and mumbled some instructions.  


“Keep going. The crowd is going crazy, we’ll signal when you can stop!” Yuri could hear that. He could definitely hear that. Hey, didn’t he get a saying in all this?  


“Plisetsky and Altin at your service,” Altin answered them. No! No he wasn’t! Yuri began to struggle like a wild cat, but soon Otabek resumed the tickling. AAaaa, this was considered public humiliation. He wasn’t going to ever forgive him for this!   


“Hold on Yura, it’s for charity,” Otabek teased in his ear, now wildly clawing at Yuri’s poor ribs. Charity his ass! That guy was enjoying this too much! Yuri screeched, laughed and giggled, but came not even close to escaping Otabek’s monster grip. The tickling grew so intense that at one point, he wasn’t even aware of all the attention anymore.  


It was just him, Otabek and his hands violating him, and Yuri’s body was on _fire_. So was his face. Tears rolled down his flushed cheeks, his struggling weakened and he just leaned tiredly against Otabek now and laughed and giggled as he _allowed_ him to tickle him. 

“STAh-stahahap I’m d-dyihihing!” Yuri laughed breathlessly. Otabek turned him in his hold and held him closer while he still continued to tickle him. Now that Yuri’s face was more for Otabek than for the crowd to see, girls began to jump and sneak to get closer and catch a glimpse of Yuri’s face to snap a picture of.  


“Please hold on for a little longer,” Otabek muttered in Yuri’s ear. His fingers never stopped their assault.  


“E-eheasy for you to say!” Yuri wheezed. He staggered and eventually just leaned against Otabek and plainly accepted that he was being wrecked in public now. The mass was loving it. More money was coming in, at this point the sound of the coins that were thrown into the pot was just delicious.   


Because it reminded Yuri of how he wasn’t suffering just for nothing. If anything, sick children in hospitals were gonna benefit from his suffering and it was highly encouraging. 

Aside from the fact that Otabek’s touch on his bare skin was leaving pleasant tingling sensations, despite that it all tickled so damn much. Still, breathing was also necessary, and he was starting to get trouble with it.

“C-can’t breheathe!” Yuri laughed. Otabek chuckled and playfully tweaked his sides.  


“You really are too ticklish Yura.” The tickling continued until Yuri thought he was going to pass out. And then a female voice was heard from behind them, this time not in English but in Kazakh, but all Yuri could understand was that they were finally satisfied and they could stop.   


So sudden that it scared Yuri, a male announcer stood beside them with a mic and said:

“Well ladies and gentlemen, with that we’d like to close today’s event for Dream On, the charity organization that will sponsor sick children in hospitals. We hope you all shared a laugh. Please give us a big applause for Otabek Altin, and special guest Yuri Plisetsky!” The applause was almost endless. 

The cheering, whistling, and clapping noises all echoed through Yuri’s head as his head started spinning. Otabek waved at his fans, scooped Yuri op - in fucking bridal style - and walked the other way with him.  


“Altin, we’ll still need to -” the announcer tried to say, and his manager came rushing over, but Otabek held up his hand and shook his head.  


“I’m taking him home.” Ignoring his staff, the stoic ice skater walked out through the back door with Yuri in his arms. He looked up tiredly at Otabek who carried him with ease.  


“Hey, I’d call this kidnapping if you don’t let me go right now,” Yuri said defiantly despite the lack of energy he had to fight himself out of Otabek’s grip. Otabek grinned.  


“Call it whatever you want. You’re coming with me.” They remained silent for the entire way to Otabek’s place, mostly because Yuri was quick to fall asleep from fatigue.

* * *

“Sorry you got dragged in all this.” Otabek wasn’t looking at all like some ‘national hero’ who tickled people for charity today. He looked really guilty and it made Yuri feel bad.  


“Why were you so angry?” Otabek added. Yuri was still recovering from what happened, wrapped in a blanket like a burrito and pouting non-stop. 

“I just... I don’t know. I thought it was embarrassing.” That was vague.  


“What was?” Otabek asked.  


“You.... Doing that to strangers.. Me... disliking you doing it..” Yuri mumbled, pouting even worse.  


“You mean... you were jealous?” Yuri almost spilled his tea when he jerked in shock at that comment and he jumped up - but fell back down on the couch again because the blanket was preventing him from much movement.   


“How..! No! Just...! Promise me you’ll never do something like that again,” he said with a blush.  


“Tickle you? Okay.” Otabek smiled at him. That evil motherfucker.   


“No... I mean.. tickle.. _others_... a stupid charity thing like that, please don’t. And no, don’t go for kissing either. I’m sure there are... other ways.. to make those kids happy...” Yuri blushed heavily when he realized what he just said.

“I m-mean.. d-don’t tickle me either.. just in particular, eh..” he yelped when Otabek scooped him up, including blanket. 

Blanket burrito Yuri squirmed and struggled, but Otabek smiled down at him and danced his fingers over the blanket. Yuri tensed up. The blanket was protecting him enough, it didn’t tickle, but he could still basically _feel_ the tickling already.   


“Am I allowed to think that you were jealous? Is it _me_ you like, or the tickling?” Otabek asked, still playfully wiggling his fingers over the blanket, making Yuri squirm in anticipation.   


“W-why don’t you find out?” Yuri challenged him with a blush, and Otabek smirked, nodding calmly.  


“Oh I will.” Yuri should’ve considered provoking Otabek while he was still recovering from today's events. Otabek peeled the blanket of him with so much vigor that Yuri could only wriggle and squirm like a worm, and then the tickling and his own laughter was all back again.   


Wasn’t there some saying.. how tickling could lead to making out? Well, maybe not always. But in this case, it definitely was; at the end of the evening, they were finally kissing, breaking Yuri’s ‘I don’t have a crush on Otabek Altin’-wall from his heart, and allowing them both to finally accept their feelings.

Right, nothing was ever _ever_ the same after that one trip to Kazakhstan. And Yuri didn’t really mind at all. 


End file.
